


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, allusions to rape/non-con, happy jean, so fluffy it will suffocate you, they're all porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Jean finds a saviour in the most unexpected person ever - the cute guy from the testing agency.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to take so long. Ugh.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any French errors. I did most of the translating from my knowledge.

* * *

 "Hope was a dangerous, disquieting thing, but he thought perhaps he liked it.” ― Nora Sakavic, The Foxhole Court

* * *

 

 When Jean finds himself in the testing clinic, he doesn't want to admit to himself that he's terrified.

It's easier to live in denial, so he pretends that his lower back isn't on fire and that he's completely fine. So, so fine.

He's sitting in the waiting area, still trying to convince himself that he's okay although he's not, when a gorgeous guy in a white lab coat enters. Jean mentally crushes the attraction as soon as it flares. If Riko found out-

No. He wasn't going there. He focuses on a fixed point in the floor, maybe the guy wasn't here for him anyway. There were three other people in the room, all of them uncaring to the fact that Jean is slowly falling apart in front of them.

"Jean Moreau?" The guy calls, and Jean's heart thumps. He stands stiffly, biting back the tears that wanted to come at the piercing pain at the base of his spine.

"Yeah," he winces when he hears how rough his voice is – ruined by screaming and pleading all night. He clears his throat.

"Come with me," the guy gestures down the hallway, and Jean follows him mutely. "I don't know if you recognize me," he's saying as Jean tries to focus on every point of his tanned complexion to stop his legs from crumbling because of the pain. "I'm Jeremy Knox from Trojan Court. Fellow porn star. You're Jean from Evermore, right?"

Jean nods, trying to calm down as they enter a room, and he tells Jean to sit on the chair, but Jean really doesn't think he could sit again without never wanting to get up so he asks Jeremy in the softest voice possible - "can I stand?"

And then Jeremy smiles and it's the most beautiful fucking thing Jean's ever seen (and he's from _Paris,_ for fuck's sake), and Jean knows he's a goner.

"That's absolutely fine," Jeremy says cheerily. "So, Jean, what can we do for you today?" He asks happily as he pulls on medical gloves. "I see here that you're a bit early for your quarterly testing," he looks down at Jean's open file. "About a month, but that's okay. Better be safe than sorry, that's what I always say."

"Test for HIV," Jean rasps out, trying to zone out of his brain because if he thinks about it too much he's literally going to have a break down.

Jeremy frowns. "Are you sure? It's all free. It's easy to do the other-"

"No," Jean has to force the words out because it hurts to talk. "Just the rapid HIV test."

"Jean, you know that's not the best option-"

"I don't care," Jean says, practically bordering on desperation.

Jeremy frowns a little but doesn’t argue, just nods. "Okay. How many sexual partners have you had in the last six months?"

"One." Jean feels like throwing up.

"Protection?" Jeremy's eyes are still reading from the clipboard, so he doesn't see Jean turn green.

"No," he chokes out. Jeremy looks up, smiling supportively.

"Don't worry, Jean. Once you and your partner are safe, right?"

Jean is physically incapable of answering. He looks away, staring at a fixed point on a wall, battling tears. Jeremy touches his shoulder softly, and Jean can't stop the flinch.

"Sorry," Jeremy smiles, raising his hands in a calming manner. "Are you okay, Jean?"

Jean swallows, blinking a few times, before nodding. It's not like Jeremy could help him anyway. It's not like this gorgeous ball of sunshine could save him from Riko.

"Okay," Jeremy's smile doesn't waver, it's nice and pleasant and Jean doesn't know where else to look. He can't keep staring at the HIV & AIDS Information poster on the wall. He's continuously drawn to Jeremy's blinding smile and he keeps telling himself that he _can't_ do this- he _can't_ even consider it because his life is fucked up-

"Open your mouth," Jeremy commands softly, eyes shining in amusement when he sees where Jean is staring at. Jean flushes all the way down his neck.

Jeremy swabs the inside of his mouth, letting Jean know that the wait would be twenty to thirty minutes.

Jean just nods, keeping his lips tightly pressed together, practically running out the room when Jeremy tells him to wait, because, well, otherwise he knows he’d probably do something stupid.

~~~~

The test comes back with Jeremy's blinding smile and a negative result.

In all honesty, Jean hadn't expected it to. Jean's contract with Evermore stated that his only scene partner was to be Riko. Riko's contract didn't care how many people he slept with.

Jean lets out a shaky breath that he didn't he was holding, as Jeremy smiles like the fucking sun.

"Thank you," Jean clutches the results in his hand. "Thank you."

Jeremy looks confused, and it just makes his smile get wider. It's ruining Jean every way possible. "Don't thank me, Jean. Thank yourself for being safe."

 _If only_ , Jean thinks, but doesn't say. He doesn't trust himself to speak again because relief is dangerous thing, and it would only be more destructive around Jeremy.

So, he just nods, offering Jeremy a tentative smile of his own, before folding the results gently and putting it in his pocket, almost like it's precious. Then he leaves.

* * *

The third time after that, Jean does something completely out of character, because he hates the sympathetic look on Jeremy's face.

Jean's decided to check in every month with the rapid test, because that's all he can do. That's all he can do to ensure that he still has something _okay_ in his life.

"How do you do this?" His voice is slow and stilted, it's been like this for almost two months now. It's like it's been rubbed raw. He tries clearing his throat. It doesn't work. "You're a porn star, right? Why open a clinic?"

It works. Immediately Jeremy perks up, grinning sunnily. "Well, I got into porn to pay my college fees. I was getting a degree in medicine, and when I finished, I decided I could open here and continue do porn at the same time. Granted, I didn't expect to also be assistant manager for Trojan Court, but I don't mind. I love everything I do."

If it were anyone else, Jean would've probably zoned out, because he's had so much practice with it recently. But Jeremy's voice is warm and lilting, not like Riko's harsh American accent. Jeremy had a soft voice, with a hint of a southern twang. It was nice to listen to.

Not that Jean would ever admit that out loud.

"Okay," Jeremy taps the clipboard with his pen. "You know the drill. How many partners, did you use protection?"

"One," Jean says. "And no."

Jeremy raises his eyebrows, his voice going soft. “Do you think that your boyfriend is cheating on you?”

The words hit Jean like a whiplash. “Riko is not my boyfriend,” he snarls and Jeremy looks taken aback, raising his hands in surrender. 

“I didn’t say it was Riko,” he cocks his head in confusion and Jean feels so fucking stupid. “I’m sorry, Jean. I didn’t mean anything by it. Maybe you two should use protection?”

Jean stares at him, jaw working, trying not to let his anger slip away because he _wants_ to fucking hate Jeremy, _wants_ to detest his _fucking_ gorgeous face and his tanned skin and his sun streaked hair and his _fucking_ smile. He _wants_ to be able to walk out of there and never fucking think of Jeremy again but he _can’t_.

There’s just something about how Jeremy’s the complete opposite to Riko that’s drawing Jean to him and that’s also why it’s the worst idea possible to even entertain the possibility.

“Jean?” Jeremy’s voice goes impossibly softer, and something erupts in the pit of Jean’s stomach. Maybe he ate something bad. He refuses to believe otherwise. “I really think you should talk to Riko about using protection if you’re so worried?”

“Like if that’d work,” Jean mutters and immediately realizes his mistake. Jeremy brings down his defences, all smiles and soft voices, and Jean is making the stupidest decisions.

Concern flits across Jeremy’s face, leaving a bad taste in Jean’s mouth. “Jean-”

“Take the sample,” Jean snaps, rage filling him. Rage at himself, never at Jeremy. Jeremy concedes, swabbing Jean’s mouth, talking to Jean in a quiet voice for the rest of the session.

It didn’t do much in way of making Jean hate himself less.

* * *

Jean makes two more trips to the clinic, on days he sees that Trojan Court has videos with Jeremy being released. Jeremy would have to be there for the releases, and not at the clinic, and Jean needed to have a break from him.

But it’s on his next trip he sees Jeremy again, who smiles widely when he sees Jean.

“Hey, here’s our most loyal client,” Jeremy quips. “Long time no see.” He bends over to look for Jean’s file and Jean looks away. Jeremy turns around, a small frown settling on his eyebrows. It’s disorienting to see. “Never mind,” he states, and Jean realizes that Jeremy must’ve seen that he’s been there two times before. Five times in total in less than four months.

“Jean,” Jeremy does that soft voice, and Jean is completely under his spell. “Can I talk to you before we take your sample? Just some doctor-patient consultation.” He offers Jean one of his smiles, and Jean can’t see or imagine any reason why he should just refuse, so he just shrugs, following Jeremy to his office.

Jeremy doesn’t sit behind the desk, instead he angles the two chairs in front of the desk to face each other. “Jean,” Jeremy gestures to one seat as he sits in the other.

Jean complies, scratching lightly at his thigh nervously. He feels a bit out of it, due to sleeplessness and exhaustion. “Jean,” Jeremy says, and suddenly Jean realizes how much he loves hearing his name said with Jeremy’s American accent. “Have you considered starting PrEP? I know you’re fully aware of the option, but you’ve never indicated that you wanted to use it. As a practitioner, I believe it’s in your best interest you consider it seriously. Anyone who’s at high risk of getting HIV should take it, because it reduces your chances of contracting the disease by like ninety-percent.”

Jean blinks a few times, trying to focus. “No, I-,” he hesitates. “I didn’t expect this to last so long.”

Honestly, Jean is so exhausted. He’d been up all night because of Riko and because of the fear that fills him every time he’s in his room alone. So, he could probably be excused for not realizing that he said something completely stupid he sees Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy’s face is contorted in shock and worry. “Jean,” and he says it in that _fucking_ voice. “What are you talking about?”

Jean stares at him in horror, trying to clear his thoughts. He’s probably had five hours of sleep for the past week. He’s been in his room, terrified that Riko would come in and tell him they have to ‘practice’ for their next scene.

“Nothing,” Jean says quickly, panicking. “It’s nothing.”

Jeremy stares at him strangely, and it takes Jean a few moments to realize he’s spoken in French. He can’t remember the last time he spoke in French. Riko didn’t let him.

“Was that French?” Jeremy asks curiously, but Jean feels cold wash over him. He needs to get control over himself, if that had happened around Riko- “Jean, I’m not going to assume anything until you tell me. But. You look like death, Jean. I’m going to carry you to one of our examination rooms and you’re going to take a rest, okay? When you get up, we’ll talk about you starting PrEP and what you meant when you said you didn’t expect it last this long.”

“You’re not my psychiatrist,” Jean shoots back, which honestly is a little childish, but his words are slurred with tiredness and his accent is getting thicker. Jeremy was safe, Jean realizes slowly- or at least his subconscious thought so. If Riko was sitting opposite him, he would’ve been on full alert, every muscle tense. But Jeremy, with his kind eyes and bright smile, somehow managed to make Jean feel safe.

It was a forgotten feeling.

“No,” Jeremy admits lowly. “But I am a psychiatrist as well as a GP. And you’re not leaving here without sleeping for at least two hours. How many hours of sleep have you had?”

“Um,” Jean furrows his eyebrows, trying to think. “Four? Five?”

“A day?”

“No, for the week.”

Jeremy exhales, muttering a soft curse. “Jean-,”

“Why are you doing this?” Jean bites out.

“Because I care about you,” Jeremy’s voice is kind and Jean wants to cry. “We haven’t known each other for long but I do care about you, Jean.”

“Sure,” Jean manages a scoff, eyes fluttering to stay open. “Just like you care about every one of your hundreds of clients.”

“No,” Jeremy leans forward, eyes blazing. “You’re different.”

“Because I’m fucked up?”

Jeremy looks taken aback, then sighs. “I never said you were, Jean.”

Jean is thrown. He doesn’t know what to say or do, because his body is literally shutting down on him. He fights a yawn, as he tries to stay passive, uncaring.

“Come on,” Jeremy murmurs, holding out a hand for Jean. Jean slides his hand into Jeremy’s relishing in every single point of his soft warmth. Jean doesn’t really put up much of a fight when his body moves of its own accord, following Jeremy to one of the rooms and stretching out on the bed.

And for the first time in almost four months, he sleeps without the fear of Riko.

~~~~

Jean awakes violently, with a jolt upright, taking a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. His body feels loopy and unwound, the result of finally putting his guard down to enjoy his sleep, mainly because he didn’t know if Riko was a somnophiliac, and he didn’t want to find out.

Jeremy’s sitting in the chair at the small nurse’s desk and he’s swivelled around to look at Jean. There are papers spread out in front of him, but his focus is on Jean.

“What time is it?” Jean feels like there’s cotton balls in his mouth.

“You’re doing the French thing again,” Jeremy laughs, and it’s a relaxing sound. Jean immediately tenses.

“What time is it?” he tries again in English.

“Almost eleven,” Jeremy states calmly, and Jean’s heart crashes.

“What?” he whispers, horrified. “You said two hours.”

“You were exhausted, Jean,” Jeremy frowns, confused, because he doesn’t realize that he’s probably just signed Jean’s death warrant.

“Oh mon dieu,” Jean whispers, getting off from the bed so quickly he almost trips. Jeremy gets up immediately, grabbing his arm.

“Jean?”

“Fuck,” Jean can’t think straight. The fear is a live thing in his veins. “Fuck, I’m going to die,” he mutters. “I need to go.”

“Jean,” Jeremy says, and he’s so fucking calm Jean wants to punch him. In the face. With his lips. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s going to kill me, he’s going to think I’m out with someone else, shit, shit, shit. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jean yells, but Jeremy doesn’t flinch.

“I’m not going to apologize,” Jeremy says staunchly as he raises his jaw stubbornly and for some ridiculously stupid reason, Jean wants to run his lips along it.

He’s filled with rage and it’s all directed inwards. “Fuck!” he punches the door, before flinging it open, ignoring the throbbing in his hand. “I need to go.”

“Jean!” Jeremy calls, running after him. “I’ll take you.”

“No!” Jean barks. “Do you _know_ what he’ll do to me if he sees me come back with someone else?”

“I won’t go all the way to Evermore,” Jeremy says desperately. “I’ll drop you off a little before. Please, I need to make sure you’re safe, Jean.”

Jean clenches his fists because he hates that Jeremy thinks he’s important enough to be worried about when he’s not, he’s just Riko’s plaything, he’s useless, he’s just a –

Jean fights back tears and sets his jaw, bites back the fear that’s wrapping itself around his throat. He hates the way how his body responds to Jeremy, following him to the Dodger that's parked by the curb.

Jean’s heart is racing, he hopes that Riko’s been distracted by Greg or maybe Maggie. Just someone. There's a chance that could've happened. Or maybe Tetsuji and him were having a meeting. They were running Evermore in Ichiro’s temporary absence, after all.

The drive does nothing to calm Jean’s nerves, because he knows that every minute means there a chance of him losing his privileges of going out. Every minute that passes lengthens the time before he’s going to see Jeremy again.

Riko’s going to destroy Jean, and all Jean can think about is when he’s going to see Jeremy again.

When Jeremy reaches about a block before Evermore, he stops the car and parks it on the side of the road. He leans over and kisses Jean softly on the cheek, which sends Jean’s heart slamming against his ribcage for a reason that’s totally different from before.

“I do care about you, Jean,” Jeremy murmurs. “And your health. I don’t know what’s going on, but I hope you make the right choice.”

“As if I have a fucking choice to make,” Jean mutters bitterly, before realizing what he said. Ignoring Jeremy’s look of horror, he leaves the car and slams the door.

And if he turns that cheek that Jeremy kissed away from Riko whole night, so it wouldn’t be tainted, well, no one else would know.

* * *

Jean somehow manages to school his face into indifference and hide his limp when he goes back to the clinic the next week.

He can’t hide the dark circles under his eyes, or the slight swelling of his right cheek or the light bruises on his neck where Riko got a little too carried away last night, but it’s all gone unheeded when he sees Jeremy at the front desk, and bright smiles and shining eyes, and something in Jean just… settles.

Jeremy lights up when he sees Jean, but his smile isn’t real. He’s on the phone at the front desk, talking cheerily, but since he’s seen Jean, his mood had shifted, just a little.

He gestures for Jean to hold on. “- yeah. Let's pair Laila with Alvarez for the next scene. The people want lesbians, Jake. No, not another Exy scene. No, make it cute. Listen I have to go, I'll talk to you later.” Jeremy puts down the phone, swivelling on the chair to greet Jean. “Jean! Our most loyal customer. Are you okay?”

It’s a show for the customers, Jean knows. “I want to start PrEP,” Jean says, and Jeremy doesn’t look relieved, like Jean had expected.

It’s almost scary how much he _wants_ to see Jeremy smile. Everywhere hurts, because Riko hadn’t been distracted the week before, and Jean bore the brunt of that – he was barely healed up. At least he hadn’t lost his going out privileges. Still, Jean hadn’t realized how much of a salve Jeremy was, until now.

“Come on,” Jeremy says quietly, leading him to the same office.

The chairs are in the same position as before, so Jeremy folds his lanky body into one, gesturing for Jean to do the same with the other. Jean eyes the chair with disdain, then fights off every grimace and frown that comes when he sits, pain shooting up his back, his ass tender.

He fights the wince, but he knows he doesn't fool Jeremy. Jeremy looks thoughtful. “Jean,” he closes his eyes for a few moments, as if collecting himself. “I’m scared for you,” he says honestly.

The words hit Jean like a sledgehammer. “What?” he chokes out in shock.

“I’m scared for you,” Jeremy murmurs. “I see you come in here almost every month, and I’m not going to make you spell it out for me, but I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen to me before you say anything. Can you do that?”

Jean nods mutely, shock quieting him.

“I do care about you, Jean. I- I don’t know if you even care about me but I can’t let this go on. I can’t just sit back and watch you limp in here, or try to talk to me in that raspy voice or stare at me with bloodshot eyes. I’m going to offer you a contract.” Jean goes to protest, and Jeremy raises his hand. “Let me talk. I contacted Ichiro a few days ago. I know what your contract is for, Jean. You’re doing this to help your family out, right? A three-year contract?”

Jean nods mutely, and for the first time, he can’t stop the tears from springing to his eyes. His father had begged him not to do this, but a three-year contract with Evermore could pay all his mother’s hospital bills. He was already two years in, all bills had been paid off, and now he was stuck with Riko.

“I worry every fucking time, Jean. That’s why I made a deal with Ichiro to finish your last year at Trojan Court. We’ve worked out the logistics, you’ll have to do at least three scenes a month, if you say yes, that is, and we’ll pay Evermore for you for the rest of the year.”

Jean is dumbfounded. He feels like that time when he was ten years old and he’d come to America, and everyone around him was talking this strange language at a fast pace, and he couldn’t keep track or understand.

“What?” his voice is disbelieving, and he has to stand, pace as he works this out. “I- Riko’s going to kill me.”

It’s practically a mantra now, he doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Jean,” Jeremy shoots up, stands in front of Jean, all blazing glory and Jean can’t take his eyes off him. “Ichiro will handle Riko. Just say yes.”

Jean swallows thickly, looking at his golden-haired boy, whose smile is completely gone for the first time since they’ve met. The one person who stood up for him.

Jean kisses him, because he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s never kissed anyone before, because Riko never kissed him, and never let him kiss anyone else. So, he’s clumsy, but he puts his all into it – just grabs the sides of Jeremy’s face and crashes their lips together.

Jeremy’s hands wrap around Jean’s wrists, but he doesn’t move him, just lets their lips slide together. Jeremy tastes amazing, like French Vanilla and Cinnabon, and he smells even better.

Jean wants to kiss him forever. By the time they’ve stopped, their lips are swollen and spit slicked and red and Jeremy is staring up at Jean like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, which doesn’t make sense, because has he even looked in a mirror recently?

The reality of the situation sort of crashes into Jean and he lets out the most uncharacteristic giggle ever, which takes Jeremy by surprise, before he grins. Jean brings one of his fingers up to touch his lips in wonder. “That was a hell of a first kiss,” he murmurs.

Jeremy laughs. “Did I kiss the English out of you?”

For the first time, Jean isn’t terrified that he’s spoken French by mistake. It’s something that used to happen often, before Riko.

“It was my first kiss,” he says in English, and Jeremy looks gutted.

“Jean,” he whispers, reaching out for Jean, and Jean lets him cup his face, bringing him back down for another kiss. “How was it?”

“Well,” Jean mumbles against Jeremy’s soft, soft lips. “I think I need more practise.”

Jeremy laughs gorgeously, and he wraps his hands around Jean’s neck, curving their bodies together as they kiss leisurely, only coming up when they need air.

“Is that a yes?” Jeremy murmurs as he plants kisses up Jean’s jawline and it’s so distracting Jean could barely bring his thoughts together.

“Yes,” he mumbles. “Yes, mon dieu. _Yes_.”

* * *

Riko is pissed. Jean figures as much, when Tetsuji calls Jean in to listen to Riko rant about how much of a _stupidly fucking shitty idea_ it was.

“Jean,” Tetsuji starts, looking annoyed at everything, whereas Ichiro is calm. “Maybe we should reconsider this.”

Jean pales, his heart crashing to the pit of his stomach and Riko looks ecstatic. Both of them forget that Ichiro is the one who makes the decisions.

“Riko,” Ichiro’s voice is hard and stern. “Jean hasn't done a scene in a while. I know I left you and Tetsuji in charge when I went away. Jean has the second highest video rating in this company, so why the fuck has he not done a video in four months?”

Jean’s mouth goes dry as Ichiro fixes his brother with a deathly stare and Riko looks back at him, pale and defiant. “He was busy,” Riko says, and Jean really can't help the snort that comes out.

“That's bullshit,” Ichiro says calmly. “Jean isn't there to make you feel better when you fuck up. Jean isn't yours, Riko. Jean is mine.” Jean blinks and Riko looks pissed. “Jean is practically useless to us now, he can barely _look_ at you without flinching!” Ichiro’s voice had risen to a loud snarl and Riko’s nostrils flares. “Listen to me, Riko. Kevin Day turned down your contract the first time. He turned it down the second time. Foxy is off planning a threesome with him, Nathaniel and Andrew, and you’re here screwing around?! Jean is a fucking investment, Riko. He’s not your fucking plaything!” Ichiro is full on shouting, and Riko is clenching his jaw. Jean doesn’t know where to look because everyone looks pissed.

“So,” Ichiro states firmly, voice lowering. “We’re giving him to Trojan Court until he completes his contract. Knox has agreed to give us eighty percent of his earnings for the rest of his contract.”

“ _What_?!” Riko jumps up angrily but Jean’s head is swimming with happiness, he can't breathe, is this really happening? Was he really escaping from Riko?

“Sit the fuck down,” Ichiro commands just as angrily. “Jean. I have the contracts for you to sign, then Jeremy is waiting for you outside.”

Jean’s never skimmed through contracts and signing them so quickly, jumping from his seat almost immediately and thanking Ichiro.

“I'll walk you out,” Riko’s voice is like bitter honey, and Jean freezes, flinching.

“Don't think I'm finished with you,” Ichiro snarls at Riko and Jean thankfully escapes, breathing heavily.

He almost falls to his knees with relief, a sob tearing out of his throat when he exits the building and sees Jeremy standing, leaning against the car.

He storms over, unable to help himself as he crashes against Jeremy’s lean body, hearing a small _oof_ and he buries his head in Jeremy’s neck breathing in his warmth and the lavender soap he used.

“Thank you,” Jean chokes out, and Jeremy’s hands go around his waist, stroking his back lightly.

“You're welcome, Jean,” Jeremy murmurs softly, kissing the side of Jean’s forehead. “Do you want to go for a coffee?”

Jean nods against his skin, but doesn't let go, afraid that if he does, he'll realise that it's all a dream and that he's still screwed over.

“Jean,” Jeremy laughs against his hair. “You have to let me go if you wanna go anywhere.”

Jean huffs, and leans back, looking at Jeremy, who's smiling at him widely. “Thank you,” he says again seriously.

Jeremy shakes his head, the sun shining through his hair, and for a minute Jean wonders if Jeremy was real or if he was just his guardian angel. He didn't care either way.

“I owe you everything,” Jean whispers, fixing Jeremy in an intense stare, and Jeremy laughs, reaching out to pat Jean’s shoulder.

“Easy there, big guy. Let's go for coffee and I'll need to go over some stuff in the contract with you.”

Jean nods, and Jeremy leads him over to the coffee shop which is just about a block away. Jeremy orders a French Vanilla and Jean, a Café Latte, and then they slide into a booth, opposite from each other.

“So,” Jeremy starts, putting a messenger bag on the table that Jean didn't realise he had before. He pulls out a binder, which Jean realises is his contract. “The contract-”

“Jeremy,” Jean interrupts, feeling full of warmth and trust, something he hasn't felt for almost three years, when he was last in France with his family. “I,” he swallows tightly. “I need to tell you- I-”

“Jean,” Jeremy says softly, but Jean shakes his head. He doesn't want to give Jeremy the chance to give him the option to back out because he knows he'll take it.

“Riko wants Kevin,” Jean starts, his voice soft and his accent more pronounced now. Jeremy leans forward, that dreadful frown on his face. “Ever since they did the scene together four months ago, Riko’s been… obsessed with getting Kevin. I-,” Jean hesitates, thinking. “I don't know what was so amazing about Kevin, but their video skyrocketed. Then Andrew and Nathaniel ruined everything for Riko, everything he was banking on to get Kevin.”

Jeremy nods seriously. “I remember that. It was a big deal when they finally did the scene together.”

Jean nods, exhaling slowly. “Kevin turned down Riko’s contract as Foxy’s ratings rose ridiculously high almost immediately, getting too close to Evermore. Ichiro didn't care, he already had all the top-rated stars. His net worth is already in the billions. But when he went away four months ago, Riko.” Jean exhales slowly. “Riko went crazy obsessed.”

“Jean,” Jeremy leans forward further, his knees knocking against Jean’s.

“Riko said he wanted us to practice for our next video- he didn't care that I wasn't prepared- said that if Andrew and Neil could bareback, then fuck my contract, why can't he? He-,” Jean doesn't realize he’s crying until Jeremy is next to him, wrapping a hand around Jean's shoulders. “He tried everything, Jer. I think it bordered on sadism, Jeremy, you have _no fucking clue_ how much I needed to get out of there. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

Jeremy presses his lips to Jean’s head. “Oh, my god, Jean. We should do something-”

“No!” Jean bolts up, wiping madly at his face. “No, do _not_ tell anyone anything. Ichiro might be mad at Riko right now but he will still protect his greatest investment and his company at any cost. Please, Jeremy. I just needed you to know.”

Jeremy looks torn, before nodding. "Sure. I hate that, but," he shakes his head. "I hate that Riko can get away with this."

"I just want to be rid of him," Jean confesses. "I'm good now, Jeremy. Now can you smile?" The words leave Jean before he actually thinks about it.

Jeremy's soft, plush lips spread into a large, uneasy smile, before nudging Jean's shoulder. "Hey, do you want to go through your contract some other time?"

"No," Jean shakes his head. "We need to start as soon as possible."

Jeremy nods, taking a sip of his coffee. "Your contract is the same. You'll finish your last year at Trojan Court, where eighty percent of all your earnings will go to Evermore. That's why I said we have to film at least three scenes a month. We need to get you to bring in the amount Tetsuji wants from you and more. Also, it's similar to your Evermore contract, where you'll only do scenes with Riko. You have only one scene partner, who you'll name whenever you meet the others, or we could choose for you."

"Can it be you?" Jean asks, almost desperately, skin already crawling at the feeling of someone else touching him. "You're, I- you're the only one I trust," he whispers.

Jeremy looks at him wide eyes, before leaning forward and kissing Jean. "Jean," he whispers, and Jean heart crashes, and he starts to lean away from Jeremy.

"Jean," Jeremy says firmly. "I would love to be your scene partner," Jean's heart does a little weird thump. "It's just that I'm not a top."

Jean frowns. “I'm not a bottom,” he deadpans and Jeremy blinks.

“You bottom in every video,” Jeremy states matter-of-factly, and Jean rolls his eyes.

“Because I was paired with Riko. Do you really see Riko bottoming for anyone?” Jean shakes his head, amused by the idea. “But no, I'm not a bottom. I didn’t enjoy it. I hated it.”

Jeremy grins widely and it cracks Jean’s heart in half with how beautiful he looks. "Then we have no problems then," he says happily and Jean can't stop himself from kissing Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy flushes, ducking his head as he smiles widely. "What was that for?"

"You're gorgeous," Jean says simply, all filter gone because his fear for Riko is slowly waning away. Hope was a dangerous thing, but Jean held on to it anyway.

Jeremy gets redder and his smile gets bigger. "Then you've never seen yourself," he winks, laughing, and Jean doesn't answer, just continues _looking_ at Jeremy, trying to figure what he did to deserve him.

~~~~

“We need to talk about our first scene,” Jeremy laughs as he looks at the time. He’s been snuggled up against Jean for the past however long, their coffees long finished, and refilled twice. “We’ve been here long enough.”

Jean shrugs. “Go for it.”

“Okay,” Jeremy flips through the contract. “Are you kinky, vanilla, or a little bit in between?”

Jean chokes on his spit.

Jeremy giggles. “I’m just kidding. Okay, so Jake- that’s the dude who comes up with all the scenes in his free time-, he suggested an Exy setting, but I said no, because that was your and Riko’s like, thing. So, then he suggested something simple, like we’re on a bed, magic happens, that’s it.”

Jean tries not to think about. “Yeah,” he says. “Great idea.”

He’s never seen Jeremy’s porn videos before. Jeremy’s obviously seen his- did he like what he saw? Jeremy smiles, nudging Jean. "Hey. Don't worry, it's going to be fine. Now, with respect to your living accommodations, I have an extra bedroom that you're free to use until you get an apartment. Is that fine?"

Jean nodded mutely, not trust himself to speak in case it all disappeared. Jeremy kisses him on his cheek. "Then let's go home."

~~~~

Jeremy's apartment is bigger than Jean expected. He lugs in his bags through the doorway that was delivered from Evermore to Jeremy's address as he enters, and Jeremy's in the foyer, twirling.

"Welcome!" He exclaims with a flourish, grabbing Jean's hand and dragging him through the rooms and talking animatedly. He stops in the living room, sitting and patting the seat next to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asks, and Jean could barely keep up with him. He's good at English, yeah, but he's still a Frenchman at heart and Jeremy's talking too fast for him to translate. But he's embarrassed to tell Jeremy, because if it was Riko, Riko would taunt him and mock him.

It takes Jean a little while to answer, and Jeremy's sitting so patiently that it doesn't cost Jean anything to remember – _Jeremy's not Riko._ So, he puts his heart on the line, which is the hardest thing ever although it's so insignificant, and says - "can you speak a little slower?"

Jeremy looks stricken, which is nothing Jean expected – and Jeremy starts to apologize profusely. "Jean – I'm so sorry. Je suis désolé!"

Jean blinks because it literally takes him a few seconds to realize that _Jeremy_ had spoken in _French_. He stares at Jeremy who's looking sort of sheepish and downright apologetic and he takes so long to answer that Jeremy's expression turns into horror. He covers his mouth as he looks at Jean with wide eyes. "Oh god, did I offend you? Jean, fuck I'm sorr-"

Jean kisses him because Jeremy's probably going to apologize in all the languages he knows. Jeremy melts into the kiss and Jean pulls away for just a second to ask - "where'd you learn French?"

Jeremy laughs, his lips mere inches from Jean's. "I read up a few phrases the first time you came in, but I never got the chance to use them."

Jean flushes all the way down to his neck and his heart skips a beat. Jeremy was going to be the death of him. "Hmm," Jean presses their lips together for a second longer. "Say something else."

Jeremy giggled. "Do you want me to embarrass myself?" Jean just shrugs.

"Je veux tu embrasser," Jeremy says it haltingly, and Jean smiles at his attempt.

"T'embrasser," he corrects lowly and Jeremy repeats it. "I want to kiss you too."

Jeremy swings his leg over Jean’s lap, settling down. He holds Jean’s face gently in his hands, pressing their lips together. Jean’s breath hitches at the softness of the kiss, but it’s only when his eyes close, and Jeremy starts pressing kisses across Jean's cheeks, up his jawline, across his nose.

"Je t'aime beaucoup," Jeremy whispers against Jean's skin. _I like you a lot_.

"Je t'aime trop," Jean responds quietly.

"What does _trop_ mean?" Jeremy pronounces it wrongly, but Jean doesn't have the heart to correct him.

"I like you too much," Jean translates, and Jeremy flushes, the smile that he wore; splitting his face in two.

Then he gets serious, holding Jean's face between his hands. "If you give me your heart, Jean, I promise that I won't be like Riko. I will take you care of you."

"You already are," is all Jean can choke out before Jeremy kisses him again.

~~~~

At some point, they stop making out and order dinner. Jean can't remember the last time he ate pizza, so obviously, Jeremy is scandalized and insists on buying two pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese for them to 'feast'.

They watch Zootopia because Jean hadn't seen it and Jeremy declared it a sin against mankind, and when it finishes, Jeremy grins at Jean. "Is it bad that I have a crush on Nick?"

Jean frowns although he finds it adorable. "You have a crush on an animated fox," he deadpans, and Jeremy rolls his eyes and hits him playfully.

"Come on, soldier," he grabs Jean's hand and pulls him up. "Time to go to bed. We have to be at Trojan Court early tomorrow morning for contract signings."

Jean smiles, and doesn’t want to admit that he doesn't want to sleep alone. Riko is still a fear that's all to fresh and all to prominent in his mind.

"Are you okay with sleeping alone?" Jeremy asks softly. "It's okay if you aren't."

Trust was a fickle thing, but Jeremy had Jean's in less than one day. "Please," he said haltingly, voice low with shame. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Jeremy cups his face. "It's okay, Jean. I still sleep with teddy bears. Don't be ashamed to need something for yourself."

Then he goes off to brush his teeth, leaving Jean there staring after him. Then he follows him, decidedly not saying anything before he starts to cry because he can't _believe_ that Jeremy is his – maybe this was all a prank.

But Jeremy's smile and soft kiss before they go to bed makes him forget all those blasphemous thoughts.

"Big spoon or little spoon? Or no spoon?" Jeremy asks quietly as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Little," Jean responds even more quietly because he cannot bear the thought of leaving his back exposed. He'd rather feel protected and held by Jeremy.

Jeremy smiles, and Jean folds himself under the covers. Jeremy's hand snakes around Jean's middle as he holds him tightly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Maybe hope wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Jean wakes up with bleary eyes, a disgusting taste in his mouth and heavy limbs and holy hell, he hadn't slept so well in months. He and Jeremy have changed positions, Jeremy’s on his back, and Jean is on his side and has his arms wrapped around Jeremy. He doesn’t want to move.

Jeremy is waking up beside him, and his rumpled bed look and the sunlight shining on him makes him so unbelievably adorable.

“Morning,” Jeremy murmurs softly, pressing a kiss against Jean’s forehead. “Slept well?”

 _Slept well_ was an understatement.

“Yes,” is all Jean says, just wanting to go back to sleep right there on Jeremy’s chest.

“Noooo,” Jeremy complains as Jean holds him tighter. “I need to pee. And we need to reach at Trojan Court in-,” he looks at the time. “An hour. We’ll buy breakfast on the way.”

Jean sighs, rolling off bed, feeling a bit weak in the knees, because he’s just had the best fucking sleep in his entire life. He yawns, stretching, as Jeremy shoots off the bed and scrambles into the bathroom.

Jean starts to pull the sheets on the bed automatically, not even thinking about it, because in Evermore, Riko would lose his shit if the bed wasn’t neat or clean. It always had to be prepared for his use.

“Hey,” Jeremy’s walking out of the bathroom, scratching his stomach as he stretches. “You don’t have to do that. I never usually make up my bed. Unless, you know,” he flushes, red spreading up his neck.

Jean hides a smile, and continues tucking the sheets in and fluffing pillows. Jeremy stands there, watching him, and when he’s done, Jeremy comes over to Jean. “Good morning,” he smiles widely, kissing Jean softly.

“Bonjour, mon chou,” Jean murmurs, and Jeremy cocks his head adorably.

“What does that mean?” he asks, and all Jean does is smirk and duck into the bathroom.

~~~~

When he comes back out, he’s bathed and changed, and Jeremy is drinking a cup of coffee, frowning down at his phone. He looks up at Jean with an adorable pout. “I’m not a cabbage.” Jean laughs, and Jeremy looks surprised. “Holy hell, you’re beautiful when you laugh.”

Jean flushes, but there’s just something about waking up in a good mood that is so foreign – he doesn’t even know how to act but he just can’t stop smiling or just feeling… happy.

“Anyway,” Jeremy looks back down at his phone. “Why are you calling me a cabbage?”

Jean looks down at the phone, reaching over and clicking ‘other translations’, and when Jeremy sees that another translation for _mon chou_ is _sweetie_ , his face turns a bright red.

“Oh,” is all he says, before he’s attacking Jean with coffee smelling kisses. Then he stops. “So why does it also mean _cabbage_?”

Jean hums as he presses a kiss to Jeremy’s neck. “The French are… interesting when it comes to endearments. Like, I could’ve called you _mon biquet_ ,” he kisses his way up Jeremy’s neck.

“Which means?” Jeremy sounds breathless.

“Literally? My lamb.”

Jeremy laughs. “It’s better than cabbage.”

Jean kisses Jeremy’s jawline. “But _mon biquet_ also means _baby_ ,” he kisses Jeremy’s cheeks. “ _honey_ ,” he kisses Jeremy’s nose. “ _Sweetheart_ ,” he holds Jeremy’s face between his hands and kisses him. Jeremy groans softly and melts into the kiss, before pulling away with a sigh.

“I need to get ready, _mon chou_ ,” he whispers against Jean’s lips. Jean’s face cracks into the biggest smile ever. Then Jeremy rests their foreheads together, hands going up to frame Jean’s face. “You’re ruining other guys for me, Jean Moreau,” he murmurs quietly.

“Good,” Jean says, and Jeremy smiles sunnily, before pecking him again and running off to the bathroom.

~~~~

Trojan Court is less… _dark_ than Evermore. That’s all Jean can think. The lights are bright, there are large windows everywhere – in the employee’s lounge, in a few of the studios, at the ends of hallways. It’s almost fitting, considering Jeremy was a physical representation of the sun, but Jean can’t help but miss the black, poorly lit hallways of Evermore. It was his home for more than a year, after all, but he knows that in just a few weeks, and he’ll get accustomed to Trojan Court.

“We’re doing an outside scene,” Jeremy is saying as he enters his office. Trojan Court is set at the end of a long driveway, through some forested areas, on a large, private expanse of land. Which meant there was a lot of space to do outside scenes. “But not too far in the forest. I can’t stand bugs. It’ll be near the pool on the wicker couch.”

Jean nods quietly, throat tightening because he doesn’t know how to tell Jeremy that he wants to use condoms. At Jeremy’s home – _their_ home, Jean had felt so much freer. But here, he feels like he can’t talk.  

“We’ll use protection, of course,” Jeremy reads his mind, and Jean breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s what we’re all about. No sense in us marketing Trojan condoms if we don’t use it, right?”

Jean laughs. “Jean, I want you to read over the contract in detail,” Jeremy pushes the file over to Jean. “You can fill out the necessary information. If you need to make any changes, just put stars at the clauses and we’ll figure it out. Take your time, I know English isn’t your first language. There’s no rush.”

Jean nods, grabbing a pen and getting to reading. It was all standard stuff, so he signs the document, then hands it over to Jeremy to sign.

“That’s it,” Jeremy signs with a flourish. “You’re ours now.”

Jean wants to cry with happiness, but he just sits there and smiles widely.

“You really need to smile more,” Jeremy murmurs. Jean flushes, as Jeremy busies himself with some papers on the table. “I’ll take you outside in a bit. Just give me a few minutes to finish up with your documents. I need to email it to Brandon – that’s our manager – in the morning.”

Jean nods, looking around the office. There’s a few shelves with a lot of awards, for all types of scenes, and Jean feels slightly intimated. The only person he has any type of experience with unfortunately, was Riko. No threesomes, groups, nothing. Riko loved the fact that he alone had had Jean.

Jean swallows back his fears. “Riko’s the only person I’ve ever had sex with,” he confesses, and Jeremy looks up, face contorting in concern. “No, it’s just. You have more experience than me – I’m sorry if I – if I mess up,” Jean can’t find the right words, but he thinks his point comes across well enough.

“No,” Jeremy says, horrified, as he comes around the desk to where Jean’s sitting. “No, Jean, don’t think that.” He kneels in front of Jean, hazel eyes looking up with worry. “Jean, I – I would never think that. It doesn’t matter how much experience you don’t have or I have – when we’re filming, all that matters is us.” Jeremy lets out a short laugh, and he ducks his head, flushing. “Plus, you’re one of the porn stars that I’ve secretly had a crush on.”

Jean laughs disbelievingly, before pulling Jeremy up to straddle his lap. He kisses him, heart pounding wildly in his chest. When they stop, and Jeremy’s looking appropriately debauched, Jean frowns. “ _One_ of the porn stars?”

Jeremy bites his lip, turning a darker shade of red. “One of two. The other’s Kevin Day,” he admits shyly, and Jean thinks about it.

“Okay,” he kisses Jeremy’s nose. “Yeah, I get it.”

Jeremy laughs. “Seriously?”

Jean shrugs. “I’m not blind. Kevin Day’s hot. Not as gorgeous as you, but he’s up there.”

Jeremy wiggles in Jean’s lap, and Jean has to still him before any (un)wanted boners come up. “Would you consider him for a threesome?” he grins at Jean. “One day. Eventually. We’ll need to spice it up a bit.”

Jean grins. “Fuck yeah. And it’ll piss Riko off.”

Jeremy laughs, before landing his lips back on Jean’s again.

* * *

When Jean finds himself behind cameras once more, he admits he's terrified.

It's a strange, freeing thing, admitting weakness, and Jeremy’s with him in an instant, trying to make him feel better. They fake their way through an interview, and Jeremy’s all over Jean, trying to calm him down through soft touches.

After a short photo shoot at the pool, and on the wicker chair, Jean finally finds himself standing, staring at the script as Jeremy bosses everyone around.

Truthfully, it's a nice change from Evermore. It's quiet, but comfortable, and Jeremy’s smile follows Jean wherever he goes.

It's calming, but Jean still is a bit shaky when the lights flash on and the crew starts ushering Jean into costume and makeup.

He's wearing shorts when he's done, and Jeremy lights up when he sees Jean’s shirtless torso.

“Ooh,” he grins. “That's so much better in person.” He pats Jean’s chest. “Are you ready, mon chou?”

**********

Jean is lounging on the wicker chair, leaning back as Jeremy approaches him from behind, bending over the arm of the chair to grin at Jean upside down.

“Hey,” Jeremy murmurs and Jean smiles back, before Jeremy kisses him, deepening the kiss. Jean moans softly, already feeling a stirring in his pants.

It’s literally the fact that he’s never done… _this_ with Riko that it’s turning him more than he’d expected. Jeremy is sliding their lips together, holding Jean’s face between his hands, before his hands slide down Jean’s torso, slowly.

Jean can feel the goosebumps that’s trailing after Jeremy’s soft touches, and Jeremy’s cupping his cock through the shorts, rubbing him. Jean moans slightly, and admits to himself he probably should’ve jacked off this morning because he so wasn’t going to last long.

Jean grabs Jeremy’s hand, pulling him all the way around the couch, leaning up to meet him as Jeremy grins down at him. Jeremy lies between Jean’s legs, their bodies slotting together comfortably as their lips press together again.

It’s slow and deep, and Jean can’t stop his fingers from roaming Jeremy’s warm skin, from caressing the muscles of his back. Jeremy sighs, breath shuddering against Jean’s neck as he kisses his way down Jean’s neck, taking time to suck Jean’s nipples.

Jean’s arching into the touch, and he can feel Jeremy’s boner pressing into his thigh and it’s almost distracting but then Jeremy’s kissing his way down his abdomen-

Jean finds his breath hitching as his eyes slide shut and suddenly Jeremy’s soft kisses feel like hard presses and it’s suddenly too much and he can't _breathe_ and wants to tell Riko to stop, _it hurts_ -

And then Jeremy’s kissing him on his lips – which slides him right out of the dark memory he was slowly sinking into. He looks up at Jeremy with wide grateful eyes, and Jeremy just smiles down at him.

“Keep your eyes on me, baby,” he murmurs, before he kisses Jean again. Jean nods as he melts into the kiss happily, and this time he keeps his eyes on Jeremy’s sun kissed hair as Jeremy makes his way down Jean’s body again.

Jeremy’s taking his time – there’s no rush, he practically worships Jean’s body with that little smirk on, his eyes glittering with adoration that makes Jean flush. His tongue is trailing across Jean’s abs, teeth nipping, fingers rubbing softly.

It’s a relief when Jeremy yanks down Jean’s pants, pulling it off and getting rid of it, before he swallows Jean’s cock, all the way down to the hilt.

Jean gasps at the wet, warm heat, fingers sliding into Jeremy’s hair and he holds on as Jeremy works his cock. He swallows him over and over, pumping him hard. Jean’s breath catches as he feels Jeremy’s tongue press in that spot under the tip.

His cock is impossibly hard, he can’t even remember the last time he was this turned on – but he’s seconds away from coming when he’s pulling at Jeremy’s hair frantically, trying to tug him up.

When Jeremy raises his head, his face is red and his lips are swollen and red and he looks so fucking debauched and amazing that Jean can’t do anything except haul Jeremy back up and _devour_ him. Jeremy is moaning into the kiss, not holding back, and Jean pushes down Jeremy’s shorts hastily, spreading his ass cheeks, rubbing his hole.

Jeremy whimpers into Jean’s mouth, and Jean finds that he likes it a little too much so he presses two fingers against his hole gently.

“Jean,” Jeremy is crying out his name softly as he pushes back against Jean’s fingers. Jean sucks two of his fingers, before going back to rub Jeremy’s asshole. “Jean, please,” Jeremy murmurs, and Jean pushes a finger in, and Jeremy buries his head in the crook of Jean’s neck.

“Yes,” Jeremy is murmuring over and over as Jean adds another finger, pressing them in as far as they would go. Jeremy’s loose and open and he feels _so_ good.

Jean wants more. He pushes Jeremy up to lean against the back of the chair. Jeremy’s curving his back and presenting his ass of his own volition and Jean swears as he leans in behind Jeremy and eats him out.

“Fuck!” Jeremy jolts so hard that the wicker chair actually shakes, but Jean just holds on to Jeremy’s asscheeks and licks his hole. He loves the taste of Jeremy, pressing his tongue into Jeremy’s hole, and Jeremy is literally falling apart above him, fingers clenched so tight on the back of the wicker chair that his knuckles are white.

“You taste fucking amazing,” Jean doesn’t even recognize his own voice which is deepened with lust, accent more prominent but he gives about zero fucks because he’s eating Jeremy out again and Jeremy’s whimpering and begging and pleading, his cock actually dripping onto the cushion of the chair.

Jean pulls back to look at Jeremy’s hole, and it winks at him, pink and abused. He buries his tongue in it again, moaning as he brings a hand to tug at Jeremy’s cock.

“Turn around,” Jean commands and Jeremy complies immediately, looking down at Jean with wide eyes.

Jean bites his lip as he takes in Jeremy’s appearance. His entire torso is glistening and red and Jeremy looks so out of it. “Jean,” Jeremy whispers, and Jean pulls him down for a chaste kiss before he kneels and swallows Jeremy’s cock.

Jeremy curses loudly as Jean wraps a hand around Jeremy’s cock, pumping it as he swirls his tongue around the tip, pressing his tongue into the slit. He sucks the tip of it hard, and Jeremy’s hips actually stutter.

Jeremy’s head is tossed back and his breathing comes faster and Jean can’t help but push two fingers into Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy’s moaning and cursing and Jean pulls him down for a kiss, fingers shoved in as far as they could go, pressing against Jeremy’s prostrate.

Jeremy’s hands are wrapped around the back of Jean’s neck, and he’s gasping into Jean’s mouth, fingers digging in painfully. His eyes lock with Jean’s and Jean can’t help it as he adds another and fingers Jeremy harder and more insistently. There’s a little pang of pain in his forearm but he pushes through it, shoving his fingers into Jeremy, assaulting his sensitive bundle of nerves and there’s no warning except for Jeremy’s body tensing and Jeremy crying out when he comes.

Jeremy’s gasping for air and he looks at Jean as if he hung the fucking moon, before kissing him desperately, hand wrapped around his own cock, tugging through his orgasm.

“Fuck me,” Jeremy gasps into Jean’s mouth. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Jean is nodding frantically as Jeremy pushes him down and he barely has time to rip the condom and pinch the tip and roll it down over his cock when Jeremy’s sinking down on his cock with a shuddering sigh.

His back is to Jean, so Jean can’t see his face, but this is just as good because there’s nothing he can complain about with Jeremy’s muscular back flexing right in front of him and a five-star view of his cock disappearing in and out of Jeremy’s ass.

Jeremy’s so ridiculously warm and tight that it’s inhibiting Jean’s senses, and his hands rest on Jeremy’s hips as the latter slides up and down slowly. Jeremy’s moaning loudly, and Jean’s sort of forgetting how to breathe because Jeremy feels so good.

Jeremy leans back against his chest, rolling his hips and Jean can’t help but to pass a finger through the cum splattered on his chest, tasting it. Jeremy laughs breathlessly and pushes a little harder, and Jean is moaning because he loves the taste and feel of Jeremy.

“You feel so fucking good,” Jeremy murmurs between breathless and in a quick motion, he’s off Jean’s cock and turning around to face him.

Jean can’t help the small groan that escapes when Jeremy seats himself back on his lap, their lips pressing together in a rushed, messy kiss and then Jean is digging into Jeremy’s hips, holding him still as he fucks upwards. Jeremy cries out against his lips, and Jean is whispering things he’s never imagined himself saying during sex.

He was never vocal during sex but here he is murmuring things like _you’re so fucking sexy, you like that, don’t you_? And Jeremy is whimpering and clinging onto him and begging him to _fuck me harder, yes right there, please Jean_.

Jean can’t bring himself to care as his words change from English into French, but Jeremy is kissing him again as soon as that happens, and Jean has to tighten every muscle in his thighs to stop himself from coming. Jeremy’s half-hard and he needs to come again before Jean will let himself come.

It doesn’t take much though, because Jeremy’s rocking hard in his lap, matching Jean’s pace, and there’s goosebumps littering Jean’s body because he can’t believe that _this_ is what it feels like. With Jeremy literally clinging to him like an octopus, he stands, still buried deep inside of Jeremy. Jeremy moans, holding on tightly as Jean lays him gently onto a tall wicker table not too far from the couch.

As Jean looks down at Jeremy, splayed below him, it hits him like a punch to the gut how much he cares about him. Jeremy’s open and trusting, hand tugging his cock, other hand intertwining with Jean’s fingers and pulling him down. Their joined hands rest above Jeremy’s head, and their faces are inches apart.

“Make me come,” Jeremy is begging, golden eyes locked onto Jean’s. “Jean, you feel so good, I can’t _breathe_ , it’s so perfect-“

Jean cuts him off with a kiss, sliding as deep as he can into Jeremy’s ass and pushing even further. Jeremy gasps at the fullness, body trembling as Jean snaps his hips, driving as far as he can inside of Jeremy. There’s tears leaking out of Jeremy’s eyes, which almost make Jean stop, but Jeremy’s still whimpering and crying for more.

“Oh god,” Jeremy takes his hand off his cock, bringing Jean down for a kiss. “Fuck me,” he pleads, and Jean presses a kiss in the crook of Jeremy’s neck before he’s standing upright and holding Jeremy’s legs apart, and fucking Jeremy _hard_.

Jeremy’s fucking gorgeous, his chest splotchy with bright red, and he looks absolutely ruined, as Jean fucks into him, grabbing Jeremy’s cock, and holding it tightly as he jacks it off. Jeremy gets harder in his hand, cockhead red and pissed.

“Oh!” Jeremy keens, back arching into Jean’s touch, and Jean angles just a little bit upward on the next upstroke, and Jeremy explodes, fingers scrambling at the wicker, eyes wide and his voice crying out Jean’s name as he comes. “Fuck, Jean!” he tries to reach for Jean but all he manages to do is scratch four red lines down Jean’s chest before he collapses bonelessly, shuddering as Jean continues stroking.

Jean can’t, he needs to come, so he’s pulling out of Jeremy’s ass and barely tearing off the condom and stroking once before moaning Jeremy’s name and coming on Jeremy’s abdomen. Jeremy pulls him down to kiss him through the aftershocks.

“Fuck,” is the first thing Jeremy says when Jean is finally sated. Jeremy starts to laugh. “What the fuck just happened?”

He holds Jean’s head, and they’re both still breathing hard, sweaty and sticky. “Are you okay?” Jeremy asks him softly as the camera crew starts to pack up, and Jean honestly forgot they existed, his world narrowing down to _Jeremy_ for that entire scene.

Jean nods, but can’t really get himself to move. “Are you?”

Jeremy wiggles his hips a little, which he probably shouldn’t do, honestly, because Jean is still pressed against him everywhere. “A little sore, but that’s always the best feeling ever.” He looks at Jean. “That was so fucking unexpected and amazing.”

Jean flushes. “It’s because of you,” he said.

Jeremy tuts. “Nonsense. You sort of rocked my world, Jean Moreau. I think I went to heaven a bit. After my brain short-circuited.”

Jean smiles, before standing, his bones heavy. Jeremy winces as he gets up, stretching. “Come on, big guy. We have to shower and then we could sleep for about fifteen years.”

Jean can’t stop smiling.

**********

The next morning, Jean wakes up to an empty bed. It’s strange because it’s so warm and cozy under the covers that he doesn’t realize at first, but then he hears Jeremy humming in the kitchen.

Jean yawns and gets out of bed, shuffling out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. Jeremy’s humming some sort of messed up version of Ed Sheeran’s Shape of You, which Jean only recognizes because Jeremy insists on playing it in his car every time.

He’s wearing jeans, but he’s shirtless, his shirt thrown onto the counter as he swings his hips and sings under his breath messing around with something sizzling in a pan on the stove.

“It isn’t safe to cook shirtless,” is the first thing Jean says before he yawns again. Jeremy turns around with a large smile.

“Good morning to you too, my sleepy, grumpy beauty,” he kisses Jean’s cheek as he ambles toward the coffee maker. “I’ve had a very productive morning while you slept,” he says animatedly, and Jean has to blink a few times. His brain is still foggy and it’s taking him a little while to process, but then he realizes that Jeremy’s actually paused, waiting for him to catch up. It’s so endearing and kind, Jean doesn’t know how to react.

So, he just makes a noncommittal noise as he leans against the counter, to let Jeremy know he’s listening. “I went out and made groceries, and on the way back,” Jeremy pauses again, in way of sprinkling salt on whatever he’s cooking. “I stopped by the community college and enrolled in basic French courses. It’s only on weekends, but I know this really _great_ French guy who’s probably going to help me out-”

“Jeremy,” is all Jean says, before he’s kissing Jeremy. There are tears in Jean’s eyes and oh god, it’s actually rolling down his face, and Jeremy makes a horrified noise.

“Jean, are you _crying_?” he asks, and Jean just laughs, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he confesses lowly, words tumbling together because his throat is choked up and his accent thicker than ever. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense,” Jeremy whispers, looking at Jean with wide, shining eyes. “We don’t deserve a lot of things, Jean. But this isn’t one of them. You deserve to be cared for.”

Jean swallows thickly. “Did you feel sorry for me?”

“Honestly?” Jeremy laughs softly. “Yes. I cared for you, Jean. I still do. And I didn’t expect _us_ to happen, I just wanted you to be safe. But I’m not complaining, because you’re amazing, Jean. And I’ll keep repeating that as long as it takes until you believe it too.”

Jean kisses Jeremy again, a little desperately, crowding him against the counter. He hoists Jeremy up until he’s sitting on the countertop, and Jean’s standing between his legs, and Jean tries to convey all his thanks into the kiss because he can’t _believe_ this is happening –

Jeremy breaks away with a cry. “My salsa!” he exclaims, horrified, and Jean snorts as he realizes that the entire kitchen is smoking and there’s a distinct burning smell. He reaches over and turns off the stove on the suspiciously black substance, and Jeremy peers over into the pot, looking at it mournfully.

“You owe me an awesome meal,” Jeremy jabs Jean on the side and Jean rolls his eyes.

“I’ll make you Coq au Vin,” he offers. “It’s my mom’s recipe.”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow, smirking slyly. “Are you asking me on a date, Jean Moreau? Sounds delicious.”

Jean scoffs. “You don’t even know what it is.”

“No,” Jeremy grins. “But it sounds like ‘cock’, and we all know that’s my favourite.”

Jean bursts out laughing, and Jeremy’s grinning audaciously like he’s won a prize. “You’re ridiculous,” Jean shakes his head, kissing Jeremy again.

Jeremy sighs, pushing him away. “Go make me food, heathen,” he says, as he settles himself comfortably on the counter. Jean rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop his heart from pounding painfully as he rummages through the fridge.

“Thank you,” he says seriously, and Jeremy cocks his head adorably. “For yesterday. When you realized I was going into a bad place. Thank you.”

Jeremy reaches out with his feet and somehow manages to pull Jean back in. He wraps his legs around Jean’s torso, as Jean leans back against him. “I’m here for you, you know that, right?” Jeremy murmurs as he kisses Jean’s head.

Jean hums and smiles. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Yeah I do.”

* * *

 In the end, their scene is successful. Riko is pissed, Jean doesn’t expect less. Jean and Jeremy thrive, both off screen and on screen.

Jean never takes his eyes off Jeremy, and the next time Jean admits he’s terrified, it’s because he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the sex scene was inspired by the [ CockyBoys scene with Adam Ramzi and Carter Dane ](http://cockyboys.com/scenes/adam-ramzi-fucks-carter-dane.html?type=vids) (yes, link is NSFW. Also, Adam Ramzi is daddy af). 
> 
> Next up is Kandreil, and I cannot promise it won't take as long as this one because there's a chance it'll take longer. I'm open to any suggestions for any scenes you want. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) if you wish :)


End file.
